Kill With Your Heart Tup Prompts
by sharpie601
Summary: These will be Tup prompts, with suggestions from all of you lovely people! Rated T just in case.
1. Beach

Hello peeps! So I know what you are probably thinking. Aren't you writing like three other things on here and should be getting out the next chapter of "Mrs. Walker?" Well yes I probably should be but I want to write more Tup! So this will be where I will write some prompts (probably in the format as "LaurWalk prompts"). Submit any type of prompts you want me to write, as I'll try to write them up to all of your expectations! Can't wait to hear from you all very soon! xoxo Cait

**DISCLAIMER**: I do NOT own Starship.

**Beach**

After a long mission the crew of 15-A2 felt like they finally deserved a break. Despite Taz arguing and saying that they should start training instead, all of the members flew down to the beach for the day. Taz sat in the drop pod with a scowl on her face, refusing to move, but was soon carried out by Up. No matter how hard she hit and yelled at the commander he did not let go of her tiny body. Up ordered Krayonder to lock the pod so she could not escape. Once he was certain that it was locked, Up placed Taz on the ground.  
"Now Taz, at least try to have some fun. For me, please?" Up begged her giving her a puppy dog look. He knew it wouldn't work in her but it was worth a try.  
"Leave me alone idiota." She sighed and laid back in the sand looking up at the sky.  
Up shrugged and removed his shirt to go swimming. Though he did have a robot side made of many wires and other electrical elements, the Galactic League made sure that they were water proof in case any missions he went on consisted of traveling through swamps or other bodies of water. As he did remove his own shirt Taz took notice of it.  
She tried very hard not to stare but it was difficult. His abs were absolutely perfect and you could barely tell that he had ever been cut in half. She watched as he ran in the water and started splashing around, it made her even want to go in, but she couldn't. Taz had a point to prove and she would if it was the last dead-god damn thing she ever did.  
After a few hours Taz finally was starting to get hot. The summer sun was pounding down on her and the water was so close to her. Eventually she gave in and got up from her spot in the warm and grainy sand. Since she was so stubborn this morning she did not even think of packing a suit. "Oh well." She thought to herself. Taz was not one to easily get embarrassed so she removed her shirt and pants, leaving her in just a sports bra and a pair of boyshorts, which happened to be quite lacy and rode up a bit in the back. She could care less, all she wanted was to get in the water. Taz took her time walking over which happened to give the boys something pretty hot to look at.  
"Woah! I didn't know Taz had a fucking sexy body." Krayonder said to the people around him.  
Up who was not gazing in the direction of Taz looked at the boy strangely. "What are you talking abou-" His question was soon answered as he turned his head over to see the Hispanic beauty walking toward him. "...I didn't know either, Krayonder." Sure Up has seen Taz like this before when she changed in his room to stay the night, but he never really got a peak of how great she actually looked.

Taz soon swam over to them, not even noticing their glances at her. "Hola." She said to Up, not really caring about anyone else who was there at the moment.  
"Hiya Taz."  
Soon they both heard that stupid ass Krayonder yell out, "Get some, Up!" Taz turned bright red in anger and started muttering random curses in Spanish at him. "I will kill jou!"  
Up grabbed her and pulled her back toward him as she went to attack the boy. "Hey now. Calm down. He was just joking."  
"I know dat." She mumbled still obviously pissed off.  
Up offered her a hug, figuring she would reject it, but instead she accepted it happily and wrapped her arms around his neck. Up was surprised for her to be wrapped around him but he made the most of it and kept her nice and close to him for the remainder of their day at the beach.


	2. Shots

Thanks for the reviews I got, everyone! Make sure to leave any prompt ideas you have, and I'll try to write them. Also, leave some prompts on my "LaurWalk Prompts" story because I'm ready to write some more of those too. This particular prompt was from Angel who wanted some Tup kids in a prompt! Well here we go. I hope this leads up to your expectations. Keep on reading and reviewing. xoxo Cait

**DISCLAIMER: **I do not own Starship.

**Shots**

Up struggled with the tiny girl that was in his arms. Sure he was the toughest ranger in the entire Galactic League but this five year old was squirming around and screaming, even more than Taz had ever done. The reason that they were in this situation was because of the Galactic League's special rules. One being that all people who lived on the ship must get yearly shots to prevent certain foreign diseases from spreading. Most rangers were fine with receiving the shots since they had signed up for it. The children of the rangers had no choice in the matter and were forced to be pricked by many tiny needles.

"Daddy, I don't want them!" Rosa cried. Her entire face was red with tears pouring out of her bright blue eyes, just like her fathers.

"I know darlin' but you have to get them. It'll be quick, I promise." He said calmly, trying to brush her black hair out of her face.

She placed her head on his chest and continued crying. Rosa finally mumbled into him, "No! I'm not getting them!"

Taz sighed as she held their one year old boy who also needed to receive the three different shots. "Hija, be tough like jour padre and madre. Jou will be fine."

Up gave his wife a look to be quiet and not push it which ended up in Taz mumbling to herself in Spanish. "How about this, Rosie? I'll let you sit on my lap when you get them and then when you're all done we can go and get some ice cream."

The young girl's eyes lit up at the mention of ice cream. "You promise?" She said, sticking out her pinky finger.

"Promise." He smiled and wrapped his own finger around hers.

She even let a small smile form on her face but the asked in a serious matter, "Will you hold my hand when the doctor comes?"

"Absolutely."

By this point Taz had left the room with baby Gabriel so that she could have him get his shots quickly. It was better off to have them done in another room anyway or the crying from the baby would frighten Rosa even more.

Within minutes the doctor appeared, an old man who Up swore was working on the Starship even when he had first joined the rangers. The man put his hand to his head to salute the commander.

"At ease." Up said and positioned his daughter on his lap. He leaned down and whispered in the five year old's ears. "Close your eyes and hold my hand, alright? Then it will be better." The girl nodded and closed her eyes tight, grasping her father's hand even harder.

The doctor came over with a big needle and Up was glad that her eyes were closed or she would have thrown a tantrum. She was doing fine after the first one had gone in, but the second one really stung and she started to cry again.

"Hey, it's okay, Rosie." He kissed the top of her head and felt her grasp getting tighter around his own hand. Soon the third one was over and she had done it. The doctor was able to find some pink bandages, as oppose to the normal boring nude color. "Look at what a big girl you are. You did it!" Up smiled and gave her a hug. "See that wasn't so bad. You were one tough girl.'

"Like mommy?"

"Exactly like mommy. Did you know that when mommy first came to the Starship, she even got upset from the shots? I had to hold her hand too."

Rosa's eyes opened widely at the thought that she could be tougher than her mother. "Really?"

"Yep, so you were awesome!"

"Daddy?"

"Yes?"  
"Can we go get some ice cream now?"

Up laughed at her sudden change of mood but got up and took her hand in his own, "Sure. Let's go get mommy and Gabe."

With that they went out and found the two other family members waiting for them. They walked together to the cafeteria where they were selling ice cream during the summer months. Rosa even got a hug and a high five from her mother for being tough in there. The little family all sat at the mess hall table, sharing different ice creams and having fun together after the horror of getting shots.


	3. I Love Jou Idiota

Hey everyone again! So it looks like a pretty good response so far. The prompt I am doing today is from "Guest," an anon, who wanted one with Up and Taz kissing in public for the first time. Well here you go! Like I always say, I hope this will fit your expectations. Be on the lookout for some more prompts on here and on my LaurWalk prompts story. Make sure to leave any prompt ideas that you may have! Enjoy!

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Starship…still. Sigh.

**I Love Jou Idiota**

Over the past few months Up and Taz had been dating each other. Both were not big on being public about it because it was no one else's business! Taz never liked to show that she had an affectionate side either. The thought of people seeing her in a romantic state, making her look weak to them, was not a pleasant thought. Sure, when she was alone with Up it was fine. He had seen her through her best and worst days so she was in no way embarrassed to show those sides of herself to him.

One morning after sleeping over in Up's room, Taz was ready to eat some breakfast before training. She quickly hopped in the shower as he continued to sleep. As she finished her shower she went to get out of the tub but Up was sitting on the counter of the bathroom.

"Up what are jou doing? I have no clothes on."

"That's fine with me." He smirked, giving her a wink.

"Jou perv." Her familiar smirk found her face again and she walked out of the shower. Though he had seen her with no clothing on while on missions and such, she was still a bit more self-conscious at the moment. Now he was actually looking at her body while he had feelings for her. She grabbed a towel to dry off and caught him staring at her backside as she bent down to dry her legs. "What are jou staring at?"

"You."

"Why?"  
"Because you are the most beautiful girl in the universe."

Taz almost blushed, _almost._ "Stop being so soft." She wrapped the towel around her before going off to find her own clothes. "Up? Do jou know where my tank top is?"

"No. You can just wear one of mine."  
"I can't wear jour's! Then people will assume we're together!"

"…But we are." He looked a little hurt at her statement.

She walked over to him and gave him a soft kiss. "Mi amor, I love jou so much, but I thought we wanted to keep it a secret."

Up gave her a kiss back and pulled her close to him. "I know but still. I love you too."

After Taz had finally found her tank top which had been thrown to a random spot of the room last night as things had gotten heated up a bit. They walked into the mess hall, Taz swatting at its hand so he would not hold it any longer.

That particular morning they were serving some eggs with bacon for the first time in a while so Taz and Up dug in. In the middle of eating Up stood up and got on top of the table.

Taz looked up at her boyfriend like he was nuts. "Up, what are jou doing?"

"Excuse me! I have an announcement!" He yelled, causing all of the rangers to quiet down and look at him. He grabbed Taz's hand pulling her on top of the table with him. She had no idea what was going on and stared at him until he spoke again. "I want everyone to know that I am in love with Taz Lopez!" There were a bunch of wolf whistles and cheers as Taz turned red from embarrassment. Up did not seem to notice however and leaned down, kissing her passionately in front of everyone. As he pulled away Taz looked up at him and let out a small smile.

"That went better than I thought." She said, kissing him yet again.

"See not as bad as you thought. I love you so much, Taz."

"And I love jou, idiota."


	4. Baby Fever

Hi people! Look who's back. Yes I took a couple days off of writing since I've been kinda busy with personal stuff. This prompt is from noelmescher so thank her if you like it because she thought of it! So this is to a reaction of becoming pregnant OOOHHH. Well anyway I'll be getting more into writing shortly so there will be more stuff up from me. Keep sending in prompt ideas! Until then though you should read this!

**DISCLAIMER**: I do not own Starship.

**Baby Fever**

After a while of being together both Up and Taz had decided to get married. It was a quiet ceremony, only the two of them. Taz insisted on a quiet one with no one to annoy her during this special moment for the couple. Surely a few months into the marriage baby fever hit them. The only problem was that Up had no balls. They could not naturally produce a child which became quite frustrating. Adoption was always an option but both Up and Taz really wanted one of their own. Hell that child would be like a superhuman with those genes.  
Taz had been looking into other ways to possibly have a child an suddenly something hit her.  
"UP! UP!" She started screaming and looking around their room.  
Up came running out of the shower with a towel barely around himself.  
"What's wrong?"  
"No nothing's wrong. I just had a question for jou."  
"You can't just yell while I'm in the shower for something unimportant, Taz. I thought you were hurt or something."  
Taz scoffed slightly. "Me hurt? Never. But dis is muy serio, Up!"  
"Okay then what is it?"  
"How many kinds of samples does the Starship have of yours?"  
"They have samples of nearly everything. Why are you asking?"  
"Do jou think they have jour special samples?"  
"What are 'special samples?'" He asked curiously.  
"Jou know. Jour sperm."  
Up coughed awkwardly. "Umm...they may. I'm not sure, why?"  
"No reason. Me and jou are going to the medibay today so go get ready."  
With that Taz left Up standing in the middle of the room, not knowing what was going on, to go and get ready.  
Later in the afternoon once both were ready Taz grabbed her husband's hand and practically dragged him to the medibay. When they arrived they were almost automatically taken in and sat in a fancy office of one of the head doctors. Up still had no clue what was going on and was about to ask when the doctor came in.  
The doctor was an older man named Dr. Zepol whose hair was grayer than Up's and had glasses perched against his nose. "Ah, Commander Up and Lieutenant Taz, how can I be of your service?" He sat down in a chair across from them waiting for an answer.  
Taz looked up at him and quickly started talking about it, "Well as jou probably know mi amor here has no balls." With that comment Up gave her a glare to stop talking but she continued. "Well we want a baby and we know that jou have many samples of his on ice. We were curious if jou had some of his sperm still there."  
Once finished Up realized why they were there. A smile formed on his face at the thought of having a kid that was both his and Taz's.  
"Let me just look on our files. One moment." The doctor quickly accessed the database full of information for every ranger. "It looks like we have several viles of the substance to use. Now if you want to proceed with possibly doing this we want to warn you that you won't always get pregnant because the samples are rather old, but we will try our best. First however, Lieutenant, you'll need to have a quick physical to determine if the procedure has any chance of success. So if you would follow me."  
The couple followed behind the doctor and ended up in a small sterile room.  
"Now there is a gown to change into here so if you could remove your clothing and put this on for the examination that would be great. The doctor who will perform this physical will be in shortly." He left the room leaving Taz and Up there.  
Taz removed her clothing and handed it to her husband before putting the hospital gown over herself and sitting on the examination table. They sat for a few moments before another man walked in. This time much younger, probably about twenty five at the oldest, who had blondish hair and blue eyes.  
"Hello sir and ma'am. I'll just be doing a few tests on Taz here. If you could just open your legs up for me, thank you."  
Taz opened them carelessly, not even thinking that her husband next to her was having a conniption and acting extremely jealous. The only thing Taz was thinking about was if she had shaved the area now for display or not. Whichever it was she did not care. Her hand was intertwined with Up's whose grasp was getting very tight upon her own. She looked at him glaring and whispered, "Up stop acting like dis. Relax."  
It was hard for him to relax when he saw some random man he had never met sticking different gadgets and gizmos up his wife. When they finished Taz changed again and went back to Dr. Zepol's office to have a last minute talk.  
"Well it looks like you are in good enough health to handle the procedures so we will schedule your appointment soon."  
Over the next few months the couple returned to the office hoping for the chance to have a child, but it never came. All the needles and procedures Taz was having done was a toll on her, emotionally and physically. She basically got told that she was not having a baby every time. There was only so many specimens too so they would be out eventually. Taz and Up had given up on the idea of having children but they still wanted one more than anything.  
Eight months after her original appointment they returned back to go get a normal physical done. The doctors required all women to be scanned by a MegaGirl unit to make sure that they were not pregnant beforehand. Though Taz had told the doctors that she wasn't she still had to take the test. She lay on the table as MegaGirl walked in.  
"Ready, Lieutenant?"  
"Sí. Just hurry up."  
With a quick scan of the arms MegaGirl looked up and stated, "Congratulations. You are having a baby."  
Taz looked at her like she was insane. "...Say dat again..."  
"You are pregnant."  
Taz started screaming and Up, who was down the hall, heard her and quickly ran from his examination room to her's.  
"Tazzy, what happened?"  
She grabbed a picture that the robot had printed. "LOOK! DAT'S OUR BABY."  
Up's mouth opened widely and he walked closer to look. Sure enough, you could just make out the figure of a baby.  
"We're gonna be parents, Taz...Oh my dead-god! We are having a baby!" Up picked her up and spun her around, placing kisses all over her face. "I love you so much, Taz."  
"I love jou too, idiota."  
Up bent down to her stomach level and started gently rubbing it and talking which almost made Taz cry. Almost. "She was too tough to cry," she thought to herself. Well maybe the too tough to cry would change by the time she was actually in labor. They'd have to just wait and see.


	5. Anniversary

**Back to writing some Tup! Please send in any prompts or drabbles you want me to write. I'll write just about anything you want. Also feel free to send in any Breredith or LaurWalk prompts you want to see written. (Please make sure to tell me the ship you want written!) Well this is just a cute little thing I wrote, kinda fluffy, so enjoy! Love, Caitlyn! 3**

**DISCLAIMER: I do NOT own Starship, Up, or Taz. **

Up and Taz had been married for nearly twenty years. They went through so much together over the years. Robots, many battles, injuries, children, and nearly every other thing you can think of. With all of these things that had gone on, the two never really got too much time off you do the little things that the other couples always did. Besides, Taz was not really one for any of those types of things anyway. Tonight however would be different. Up wanted to do something special for their twentieth anniversary. Up was planning it all and only told Taz very limited information about their date.

"Up, mi amor. Please tell me where jou are taking me tonight."

"Tazzy it doesn't matter. You'll find out when the time comes."

"But do I have to dress up or qué?"

"You can wear cargo pants and a tank top and you'll still be the most beautiful woman in the galaxy."

"Gracias mi amor, pero that wasn't my pregunta."

"You can wear whatever you'd like, darlin'."

Taz just nodded, knowing that she would not get any more information out of him.

**Later That Night**

Taz got out of the shower and dried her hair before walking into Up and her own bedroom. On the bed there was a note.

"_To mi querida, _

_I want you to go to room 264 and follow the instructions from there. I'll see you very soon._

_All my love, _

_Up."_

Taz just smiled and shook her head. That man never seized to amaze her. She quickly put on her tank top, cargo pants, lucky dog tags, and her wedding rings. She looked down at the room number on the note and slipped on her combat boots before yelling out to her children.

"Rosa y Gabriel! I'm going out with su padre. Be good. There's comida en el refrigerador."

With that she left and walked off toward the room on the note. In all of her many years on the ship, she had never been I this room. As she approached the room there was another note.

"_Tazzy, _

_The passcode is the present I gave you for your first year at the Academy."_

Taz typed in the code, "Z-A-P-P-E-R" and the door instantly open. As she walked in she saw a big television with Up was sitting on the couch in front of it. As he heard the door open he turned and smiled widely.

"You look beautiful, mi querida." He smiled softly and got up, placing a kiss on her lips, and wrapping his arms around her waist as he pulled her over to the couch.

"Gracias mi amor, pero I'm just in my gym clothes."

"You're still beautiful."

Taz smiled at him and took a seat on top of his lap, wrapping her arms around his neck. "Qué vamos a hacer esta noche?"

"Watching the Karate Kid of course!" He had the movie set up on the screen before he pressed play.

Taz gave him a quick kiss before resting her head on his shoulder as he held onto her tiny body.

"Happy anniversary, Tazzy."

"Same to jou."

The remainder of the night was spent watching the movie, kissing, and making love.


	6. Meeting

**Hi all! This was just some fun little drabble I decided to write. For some reason I can see this drabble actually happening, haha! Also, I have a question! Do you guys want me to continue "Training To Be A Starship Ranger?" Let me know! Love you all so much.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Starkid or Starship**

Up and Taz were having a pretty hot make out session in Up's commanders quarter. They had been together for nearly a year and spent nearly every waking moment together. Up was laying down on top of her, kissing her passionately as she did the same. The two had been doing that for the past hour or so. Both of them had their hair messed up with their clothing scattered on the ground. Just as it started to get really hot and sexy, there was a knock on the door. Up groaned and pulled away from Taz,

"No." She said sternly and pulled him back down to her. A few moments later the knock got even louder.

"Commander Up! You and Lieutenant Taz are needed in an important G.L.E.E meeting in ten minutes. You need to discuss special information. Get a move on it!"

"Up, mi amor. Let's stay here."

Up mumbled into her lips, " Tazzy, I'd love to do that, but we'll be kicked off the ship if we don't attend this meeting."

"And?"

Up sighed and gave her one more kiss before getting up. "I promise we'll leave as soon as we can and get right back to what we were doing. Okay?" He said as he slipped his clothing back on.

Taz nodded and put her own clothing back on, tying her red bandana around her head. "Let's get dis over with."

They grabbed each other's hands and walked to the meeting. Once there the two sat next to each other. Taz decided it would be fun to play around with him while there to punish Up for making her attend this estúpido meeting. She let her leg rub against his own and made sure to use her fingers to gently trace patterns up his upper thigh. As she glanced over to him she smirked at the expression that was on his face. He was biting his lip to keep himself controlled.

"Taz. Stop it." He whispered.

"But don't you like it?" She asked, glaring over at him playfully.

"Of course! But this isn't the time or place for that."

Taz just kept a smirk on her face and continued her motions until Up stood up.

"Excuse me Commanders, but my Lieutenant and I will walk about these issued that you are discussing privately and get back to you with our feedback." He said before pulling Taz down the hallway to his room. Once inside let's just say that they did not waste any time in getting back into what they were doing before they had gotten interrupted.


	7. Parents

**Look guys! I wrote some more Tup! I hope that you all enjoy this cute and fluffy one. I like to write Tup prompts and hope that I will continue writing more within the near future. As always, prompts are always accepted by me so send them in for Tup, LaurWalk, or Breredith prompts. Love you all. Hugs and Butterfly Kisses, Caitlyn. **

**DISCLAIMER: I do NOT own Starship or Starkid (even though I wish I did). **

Up and Taz were parents to a beautiful baby girl names Rosa. She looked like a miny Taz, except she had Up's big bright blue eyes, After she was born, Taz requested and received two years off of works as a ranger in order to raise her daughter. Originally Taz was not a huge fan of the idea but after realizing that she did not want to do something stupid that would get herself killed she changed her mind. Not just for her own sake, but because of Rosa's sake as well. Up too got a break at work after he flat out refused to go on any mission without Taz as he lieutenant and partner.

This particular morning Taz and Up woke up to a cry coming from the crib in the other room down the hall. Taz groaned and got up. "I'll get her dis time." She sighed and went into the nursery. "Mi hija, Don't cry. Mama's here." She said in a gentle tone and picked the young girl up. After a few minutes of her refusing to stop crying, Taz brought her into Up and her own room. "Daddy quiere be with jou." Taz placed her down carefully on the bed and watched as she immediately crawled over to Up. Taz smiled widely and got into the bed as Up held their daughter in his big and strong arms.

"Hello, my darling'." He said and kissed Rosa's head before giving Taz a kiss. "And good morning to you too, mi amor."

"Buenas dias. Su hija wanted jou instead." She laughed lightly as she saw Rosa latched onto her father's side.

Up just smiled and continued to hold onto his daughter, gently stroking her black hair. "Well I don't mind. I like being with her anyway."

Taz sat back up and got out of the bed, "I think I'll go to the gym, Up." She said, going to grab a tank top and sweatpants.

"I think we'll join you, if that's alright. Rosie like the gym when me and her went the other day. Didn't we, Rosie?"

Thr young girl nodded and moved to the side of the bed, reaching her hands out to her mother. "Up, mommy!"

Taz picked her up and looked down at her, smiling. "Jou like the gym like mommy and daddy do? I guess I'll get jou changed too then."

After all of the family got dressed they walked to the gym, each holding one of her tiny hands to help her toddle throughout the hallways of the Starship. Once their Taz lead her daughter over to the treadmill and put it on the lowest speed, letting Rosa slowly walk on it, Taz standing behind her to make sure she would not fall down. "Look at jou. Jou're like mommy now." Rosa giggled at the thought of being as tough as he mother. After a few more minutes Tosa was getting tired out so Up took her instead.

"Tazzy, go do your workout. I got her. You're gonna help me out like the other day, right Rosie?" He said and laid down on the bench press, lifting her up and down as his weight. Taz laughed lightly at the sight before her.

"She's the lighter than the lightest weight on board I think, Up."

"I know, but she's a lot cuter than a weight."  
Taz nodded and started to run on the elliptical, smiling widely as she heard Rosa's giggles. Once both of the adults had alternated between working out and keeping an eye on their daughter, the small family went home, Rosa sitting on top of Up's shoulders. As they got into their home on board Up started a bath for Rosa. After she was bathed, changed, and dressed, the couple set her down for her afternoon nap. The two then got a few hours to themselves, relaxing as they awaited getting ready to go back to mommy and daddy duty.


	8. Bubble Baths

**Here is another Tup fic for you all! I have been trying to write for a different ship every day so hopefully I'll be back with this one again soon. I have no prompts for Tup though, so send some in! I promise I will try my absolute hardest to right WHATEVER you want. Smut, cute, funny, drama, whatever else: send it my way! Oh and if anyone is interested in a Tup roleplay with me, I'm more than willing to do that as well. I hope you like this one!**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Starship or the characters in it**

If you know Taz you would know that she is the toughest bitch around. She fought alongside Commander Up during the Robot Wars and she never takes shit from anyone. So if someone were to tell you that she enjoys taking bubble baths you would not believe them for a second. But the truth of the matter is that she loves taking them. Well, as long as Up is with her. She actually finds them quite relaxing.

Taz laid n his bed, ready to get in the bath with Up. He had insisted on taking one with her and starting the bath for this time.

"Tazzy, it's ready!"  
"I'm coming, mi amor!"

Taz ran into the bathroom and smiled at the sight. She always had loved the look of a bubble bath. The water practically steaming as the bubbles surrounded the corners on the bathtub. Taz quickly stripped of her clothing and looked up at the much bigger Commander.

"Hey! Get jour ropa off!"

Up chuckled and removed his own clothing. "Better?"

"Much." She whispered and traced her fingers delicately along the line where his robot side and normal skin joined together. Up gently moved her hand and kissed her forehead. He went into the tub first and sat down before looking up at her to get her in. Taz sat gently on his lap and leaned back into his chest as the hot water slowly went over her body, relaxing all of her muscles. She instantly sunk into Up's chest as she felt his strong arms around her waist. His lips kissed the top of her head, staying there for a minute.

Another fact about Taz: She smelled good. Most people expected her to always smell of sweat, but in reality she smelled of the vanilla shampoo that she used.

Up soon smiled as she intertwined her fingers with his own.

"Up?"

"Yes, mi amor?" He asked in his thick Southern accent.

"Jou promise to never leave me, sí?"

Up leaned down a bit to kiss her neck before placing his lips to her ear. "Taz, I promised you that ten years ago at your quinceañera and I haven't broken that yet."  
"Jou did after jour injury." "You know that wasn't by my doing. That was my injury that held me back. I was weak. But then you toughened me up again."

As his injury was brought up the gruesome images of Up getting sliced in half kept replaying itself in Taz's mind. She tried not to very hard, but a few tears escaped her eyes. Up heard a small whimper as she was trying to compose herself. He knew exactly what was wrong. If she got upset it was one of two things: losing her family at her quinceañera or Up's injury.

"Taz it's okay. I'm right here. I survived it."

"B-but! I could've done somet-"

"You did everything right, Taz. It's in the past now. Don't worry about it. It's over and I'm still here with you forever."

Taz smiled slightly at him and gave him a kiss as she relaxed again. "Okay. Te amo, Up."

"Te amo, Taz."


End file.
